


Turn Your Back

by Fawn4Life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn4Life/pseuds/Fawn4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake decides she has to leave. Yang and Ruby take issues with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Your Back

The harsh blue light from the scroll stung Blake’s eyes as she stared blankly at the words in front of her, unable to digest what she was reading. She swallowed back the bile that rose in her throat. This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be happening.

_White Fang member escapes Atlas prison._

Adam’s mugshot stared back at her, bright green eyes glaring hatefully at the camera. She knew from experience just how much he hated having to remove the half mask that he always wore. How much that mask meant to him; it symbolized everything that he –they- had worked towards all those years.

Humanity’s respect.

Fear.

And she knew what his first move would be. How could she not, after all the years they had spent together, fighting for peace –for war- and to be treated as equals. He would head out to their hideout in Forever Fall. A tiny rundown shack that no one would ever look twice at, but which contained everything he would need to continue the good fight.

He would come after her next, and her teammates if they were unlucky enough to be by her side when he arrived. It was their fault that he had wound up being thrown into prison in the first place.

Blake came to a decision. Standing up from her chosen seat in the library she stretched her arms up, back giving off a satisfying crack in response. The scroll snapped shut with a soft beep before she shoved it into her side pocket for later.

She was going to stop Adam before he hurt anyone else.

Red and yellow flashed through her mind, making Blake smile almost reflexively at the thought of her… Her girlfriends. The relationship was different, but somehow it worked. They managed to balance each other out in ways that she couldn’t even begin to describe. Yang was her passion; an untamed fire that roared and flickered, almost too hot to handle sometimes but always managing to keep from burning Blake. Yang drove her, pushing her just enough to make her come out of her shell.

Ruby was her calm, which was a tad ironic given her semblance. But the younger girl was a gust of fresh air in Blake’s rather static world, giving her a new look on life instead of Blake’s jaded view. The redhead was innocent, too pure for this world in Blake’s opinion. Ruby was always good at cheering her up and making her laugh, but also knowing when Blake needed her quiet time and knowing when to leave her alone. She would stop Yang when the blonde would try to push too much, instead offering Blake a gentle smile and a cookie from her stash while she waited for Blake to come to her.

Pointed ears drooped a bit the more Blake thought. She didn’t know what she offered the two sisters. She was cold, pessimistic, and had commitment issues.

_I really don’t know what they see in me…_

Her scroll let out a loud ding, startling Blake from her thoughts. Fishing the scroll out of her pocket, Blake opened it and swiped at the new message, prompting Yang’s picture to appear. Unbidden, a smile played on her lips as she read what her partner had sent her.

‘Are you done your study sesh yet? Me and Rubes are bored stiff, and the ice princess hasn’t freed us from her dungeon… Save us.’

Yang and Ruby had been hauled off by Weiss after classes had ended for the day, the heiress stating that their scores on Professor Port’s latest test had been abysmal and that they needed to study for the retake. Blake had gotten an approving nod and a small smile from Weiss after they had seen each other’s marks, the monochrome pair entirely unsympathetic to their partners’ plight. The three girls were currently reviewing notes in one of the empty classrooms, which meant Blake had ample opportunity to grab her stuff from the dorm before heading out on her self appointed mission.

Sharp nails dug into her palms, leaving crescent marks on her skin.

She would stop Adam tonight or die trying.

Her fingers tapped out a quick reply: ‘You should have studied with Weiss and I then. I hope you learn your lesson.’ Blake sent the message, hesitating for a brief moment before adding on ‘I love you. Ruby too. Let her know for me.’

Satisfied now, the faunus made her way back to the dorms. It was getting dark out, the only sources of light outside coming from the fragmented moon above and the few streetlamps that lined Beacon’s walkways.

In short, perfect for what she was planning to do.

The scroll chimed softly as it unlocked the door, Blake opening and shutting it behind her with nary a sound. She grabbed her grey pack and began to fill it methodically, mind wandering as she added in everything that she thought would come in handy. Extra bullets, a change of clothes, dust rounds for her clones, a small first aid kit, and-

Blake’s fingers halted their movements as they grazed against cold metal. It was a small trinket, a little cat made out of scrap metal that had been given to her by Yang and Ruby for their anniversary. The grins that they had worn when Ruby had placed it into her palm was something that she would never forget.

The cat was placed into her pack as well, reverently even though she knew that it would not break. A quick glance around revealed that she had grabbed everything she needed, so Blake zipped up her bag and hefted it onto her shoulders, Gambol Shroud attached to her hip thanks to a few magnets that Pyrrha had kindly given her.

The door beeped and opened with a soft whoosh, making Blake jump and nearly giving her whiplash as she turned to look.

“Yang?”

The blonde entered the room without preamble, her sister following suit behind her. Not before locking the door however, much to Blake’s irritation. Yang came to a stop in front of her, arms crossed and eyes blazing. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Yang ground out, gesturing to Blake’s bag. “You didn’t answer my messages, you scared the shit out of us!”

“Messages?” Blake grabbed out her scroll; she must have hit the mute button, because she hadn’t heard it going off to indicate that she had gotten a message. And yet there they were, several from both Yang and Ruby asking her where she was and what was wrong.

“You seemed off all day,” Ruby mumbled, silver eyes downcast. “We saw the news too, were you planning on leaving without us?”

“Without telling us?” Yang chimed in, voice hard. “What the actual fuck, Blake? You can’t do shit like that!”

Blake scowled at her partners, the guilt beginning to gnaw at her insides like a hungry dog. “He’s my responsibility!”

“Was! You’re not with the Fang anymore, Blake! Or have you forgotten that!” Yang shouted back. The heat in the room was getting unbearable, Yang’s anger washing over her like a tidal wave. Taking a step forward, Blake matched the brawler head on, amber clashing with red.

“He was my partner!” she retorted. Rage bubbled up inside of her, trying to claw its way out of her chest. “I let him get like this, I need to stop him!” She stepped around Yang, refusing to meet Ruby’s eyes as she strode towards the door.

She needed to get going before it was too late.

_“I’m your partner now!”_ The plaintive cry made her hand freeze as she was reaching for the door. Unable to help herself, she glanced backwards; Ruby was trying her best to comfort her sister, who was standing there rigidly, fists clenched and tears falling silently down her face.

Ruby looked up, and Blake bit her lip as she saw those silver orbs she adored swimming with tears. She had managed to make both of them cry now, some girlfriend she was.

“We’re your team, Blake.” Ruby’s voice was soft, cracking a bit with sorrow. She rubbed Yang’s back as Yang clasped her hands over her mouth to muffle her sobs, broad shoulders shaking with the force of them. “You, me, Weiss, Yang. We’re a team. You promised you’d come to us if something was wrong… And you and me and Yang, we’re… you’re ours!”

Blake swallowed hard. “R-Ruby..”

“No!” The faunus flinched back as Ruby glared at her. She had never seen her leader as mad as she was now; the frost in her eyes put Weiss’ most frigid stare to shame. “You’re ours. Mine and Yang’s. And we’re yours. We don’t run away from each other, ever!”

“You don’t understand!” she exclaimed.

“Then help us understand!” Ruby said loudly. “Tell us what’s wrong! You’ve been going crazy ever since you found out the White Fang was involved! And you didn’t quit even after Adam was sent to jail! It’s been weeks now, Blake! We’ve tried to give you the space you needed, but enough is enough!” Her voice softened. “Just talk to us already, please..”

“I’m sick of being _useless!_ ” The snarl that ripped out of Blake’s throat startled her as much as the two other girls, forcing her back. “The Fang is on the move, my brothers and sisters are fighting against humans and alongside _Torchwick_ of all people, and I’m sitting here doing nothing! I have to do something! I have to-”

Two pairs of arms wrapped around her waist, sandwiching her between two bodies.

“Don’t cry, Blake,” Yang whispered into her hair. Confused, Blake reached up to touch her cheek. Her fingers came back wet.

A small hand reached up, petting her ears with a gentleness that Blake knew could only be from Ruby. She leaned into the touch, more tears soaking into Yang’s chest as she finally broke down, choked apologies and words of love spilling from her lips, only to be muffled by a yellow shirt.

Crimson faded to purple, and Yang and Ruby glanced at each other above Blake’s head, coming to a silent agreement. They would deal with Blake’s attempt to leave later, but first they had to pick up the pieces and comfort her as Blake finally dealt with what had happened the past few weeks.

Ruby sent a quick message to Weiss asking if she would mind coming back a bit later, to which the heiress agreed to, and the three of them moved onto Blake’s bed. It was a tight fit, but they managed somehow, as they always did. With Blake in between them, Yang leaned over and gave Ruby a soft peck on the forehead.

They shared a smile. Everything was going to be okay.

Now all they had to do was convince Blake of that.


End file.
